


It's over, isn't it ?

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, do read it if you can't handle it, once again this is, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: No matter how much Lace will cry, there is no coming backHornet died in the citadel, and nothing will bring her back
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	It's over, isn't it ?

Lace was right. It was obvious. Just a situation she lived through over and over again. Spiders got captured, she liberated them, gave them the possibility of a painless death and they won't accept and simply get killed after suffering again, again and again. Either that, or they'll become slaves to the cult. Lace has seen countless young spiders with hopes and dreams, only to be shattered through a destroyed brain or carapace. Lace was always feeling a bit sad seeing them end in such a horrible way, yet couldn't help but feel like it wasn't supposed to be her problem. She gave them an opportunity, they refused, and simply ended up in suffering like she predicted. 

But this time was the first time Lace cried. 

She knew she was getting attached to this little spider hybrid. She was fierce yet never tried to kill Lace. They had a mutual respect towards each other that ended up creating a grandiose rivalry that Lace clearly appreciated. She was young, powerful, and had opportunities. The kingdom she seeked to reach wasn't that far, and she was intelligent enough to find a way that seemed potentially safer. Still Lace never stopped getting in her way. Always, she kept coming back telling her to either stay in Pharloom or let her kill her. Their battles were never meant for Lace to actually harm the spider but rather to see if she was indeed ready to go further. Hornet never considered Lace's offer but never tried to make it look like an offense. She just wanted to live and wasn't going to stay in this cursed kingdom for the rest of her days. And while Lace knew this wasn't a good ideas, she couldn't disrespect such hopes. After all, her appreciation for the spider went further than simply affection. She wanted to stop herself from thinking such things, yet Lace couldn't hide it from herself eternally : she deeply cared about the spider's well being. And despite the not so little amount of talk try had throughout their journey, she remembered every single line the spider spoke. And worst of all, their last encounter was the one who tuck through her the most. 

Lace always hated the citadel's setting. So many flowers blooming around the elevator when so many lifes were taken over it. This place was a symbol of death upon bugs who weren't part of the cult, white sheets that were covered in blood of foes that were careless enough to try to get at the top of the world. Lace waited here, knowing that the spider would come. There was no other way around, and she wasn't letting her get through that easily. 

They fought well but after a little while, Lace admitted her defeat. Hornet was particularly strong, she wouldn't deny it for the world, and even if her instinct was yelling at her to stop her at any cost, she simply sat on the roses and sighed. 

"You will go up no matter what, I suppose ?"

The spider took a little while to answer her. 

"... Yes."

Lace clenched her fists. 

"I know you probably won't listen to me but ... This is dangerous. I'm nothing compared to them. They will kill you. They won't be pitiful like I am. They know how to hurt and to keep someone alive as long as possible for it to continue. I'm begging you ... Stay here. I won't try to kill you, just ... Do not go in such place."

"But I must. My kingdom is calling me, Lace. I will never be able to stay in such place, even if it would give me a peaceful and calm life. Still, if you do believe that this place is too dangerous for me alone ... Perhaps would you get up there with me ?"

The vocal cords of Lace stopped her before she could even try to think of an answer, simply responding by two little words. 

"I can't."

Hornet sighed and opened the elevator, still staring at the fencer once the machine started to lift her frail body up. Lace knew she didn't tell the truth. She could do such thing. Nothing was stopping her. Yet she lied. 

That was the last time she saw her alive. 

The body Lace found on the roses a few days was so far from that last vision. The shell of the creature had been pierced countless times with pins, going through all parts of her body. The bright red cloak she wore was teared up to the point that it was barely hanging around her neck. Her needle, her pride, had been broken in half and simply shoved next to the body as a sign of mocking the once powerful warrior. 

Lifting the body was one thing. Burying it was another thing. But seeing Seth, the brave protector of the citadel, bringing a rose on the tomb was the last straw.   
Lace couldn't stop her tears from falling down, broken at her very core. She hated the citadel. She hated the cult. But more than anything else, she hated herself. If only she accepted to help. If only she went with her. Perhaps she would be safe, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, thanking lace for her help and going back to Hallownest, safe and sound. Perhaps they could've been friends. Perhaps this could've been the first spider to get out of the cursed kingdom. 

But she didn't. And there was no going back. 

All that Lace could do was cry and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad today. And what do we do when we're sad ?   
> We make other people sad :)


End file.
